Godzilla Filius
(November 7, 2017). Wafer promotion Gojipedia. Retrieved November 7, 2017 |length= |weight=10,000 tons |wingspan= |hair= |eye=Blue |status=Deceased |allies= |enemies=Humans |relationships=Godzilla Servum (Sub-species) Biollante Plant life |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |plannedfor= |replacedby=}}Godzilla Filius was a cell-divided Godzilla in the Planet of the Monsters continuity, and the third Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. This Godzilla was born as a result of cell-division from the original Godzilla. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning "gorilla", and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning "whale". The surname "Filius" is presumably derived from Latin, where the term means "a son", or "son", which fits the monster's origins.Definition of 'filius' Collins Dictionary. Retrieved November 17, 2017 Design Appearance This Godzilla shares its appearance with the original Godzilla but on a smaller scale. A determining factor in differentiating the two is by their chin spike. As the original Godzilla's is much more developed, whereas this one's is not, resulting in a rounded chin. Additionally, the original Godzilla has more noticeable protrusions on top of its head than Filius does. Portrayal This Godzilla is mainly portrayed through CGI. Roar Godzilla Filius possesses a slightly altered Millennium series Godzilla roar, being much more deep in tone. Throughout its screentime, the monster also constantly makes deep, snarling noises over roaring outright. Personality This Godzilla was depicted as hostile inherently, attacking humanity on site, rather than waiting to be engaged. While it harbored no rivalries with anyone in specific, Filius was aware of individual humans, as it locked its gaze with Haruo shortly before it died. Origins This Godzilla broke off from the original Godzilla at some point before the events of the film, via cell division, and ended up growing to the same height of Godzilla from 20,000 years prior, albeit in the present day. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Filius made its first appearance in the film, shortly after humanity returns to the planet, where it destroys a reconnaissance drone scouting near the planet's surface. In this scene, its only appearance is seen in the form of a temperature spike caused by its attack, with its presence being betrayed by its roar. It then makes its first visual appearance shortly after the Servum attack, and results in the crash landing of a landing craft containing Yuko Tani, Metphies, and Haruo Sakaki. As the crew evacuates the ship, Haruo mounts a hover speeder and attempts to figure out how Godzilla activates its shielding by attacking it. Once he realizes small arms fire won't do enough damage to raise the shield, he attempts to ram Godzilla head on with his vehicle, only for Elliot Leland to suddenly intervene with artillery fire. The bombardment causes Godzilla's shield to go up, betrays the organ which causes it, but in turn, results Leland's death, as Godzilla's beam incinerates his artillery vehicle. Godzilla then slowly walks away afterwards. With the shield of Godzilla, alongside its production organ now known to Haruo, the plan shifts, with a hover squad being assembled to attack and lure Godzilla into a valley, where explosives can then be detonated at a designated trap site, suitably trapping Godzilla, enabling artillery to rain fire down on him, and then allowing for the use of EMP probes with the assistance of power suits. The attack then starts, with the hover squad circling and attacking Godzilla as a diversion to draw him in closer. As Godzilla begins to defend himself, the squad loses ten of their vehicles and men, and Servum begin swarming in to seemingly assist Godzilla, who keeps moving forward. The Servum are dealt with, and end up retreating while the attack continues. As the attack wages on, a lack of ammo, fuel, and time force a change in plans, with Haruo instead opting to utilize multiple landing craft and their ordnance as a means to forge a path to the trap site. In spite of skepticism, the landing craft are utilized, with Adam Bindewald leading the charge with five other elite pilots. The bombing run is successful, forcing Godzilla onto a diversion path, with only one landing craft succumbing to Godzilla's beam. As Godzilla nears the trapping point, he takes down a few more of the hover squad, which then split off as he arrives, with Haruo ordering the detonation of the explosives nearby. The resulting explosion and canyon collapse traps Godzilla and completely stops his movement. Artillery then fires upon Godzilla, all at once, which causes him to generate his shield. After detecting the specific noise Godzilla makes, the force attacking is able to determine that Godzilla's shield will collapse in 20 seconds, prompting skepticism that the rubble will hold the monster in time. However, it does and artillery then fire on Godzilla's as his shield drops, prompting him to unleash his atomic breath on a nearby stationed artillery unit. The tissue on Godzilla's back begins regenerating, with a 200 second period before Godzilla's shield returns. Haruo then rushes in with his power suit, and begins a close range EMP probe attack, burying the device in Godzilla's spine. Haruo orders the artillery to open fire on his position to destroy the rest of Godzilla's dorsal spine, and after a brief moment hesitation, they do. The rest of the power suit squad leaps into action, burying their own EMP probes into the monster's spine. As the power suits begin to retreat, the EMP waves within Godzilla begin to go haywire, with Godzilla giving one final glance to Haruo as he begins to charge his beam, before he suddenly detonates violently and destroys himself from the inside out. Abilities Asymmetrically Permeable Shield Godzilla possesses a shield, created by electromagnetic nanomaterials. It's generated via a high-output, high-frequency electromagnetic pulse from within its body, which was deduced to be generated by an organ within the body. This was later determined to be its , which were targeted during the attack on Filius. Regenerative properties Supplementary to the primary shied defense, Godzilla possesses insanely swift regenerative properties caused by what is described as a heat-resistant, multi-layered, buliform epidermis. Weaknesses EMP probes The EMP probes proved to be this monster's weakness, as once they buried themselves and dug into the monster's body, the resulting chaos destroyed the creature from the inside out. Dorsal fin destruction The destruction of Godzilla's dorsal fins disabled him from generating his shield, enabling the military forces fighting him to damage him. Noise The noise Godzilla generates with its shield collapses also lead to its downfall, as humanity's forces were able to use it to pinpoint when shield collapses would occur. Trivia *Filius shares its height statistics with the original Godzilla, and its successor, however, it's about 10,000 tons lighter. *The situation to lure out Filius by dropping explosives on lands is similar to the situation regarding Kong in 2017 film ''Kong: Skull Island. *Filius' death being triggered by a special explosive weapon and its own radioactive beam is a possible reference to how Godzilla was temporarily defeated in 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters References Category:Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters: Kaiju